Ludwig and the Final Battle
'Ludwig and the Final Battle '''is the eighth book in the Minecraftia series. It was published on the 25th July, 2016. Synopsis ''It has been a long ride since the beginning of it all. Our heroes have fought Withers, Elder Guardians, Dragons, and, more than once, Ravenclaw and the Order of the Cat. Ludwig and Ravenclaw come face to face with the heroes and the villains behind them. Either way, it is the end of one of these groups... But what sacrifices have to be made? Plot Chapter 1: Ravenclaw's Meeting "ALRIGHT! We are going to take over the world. But I am sure Ludwig will interfere with our well laid plans. He is a fool to do so, and it will cost him his life." said Ravenclaw. Everyone nodded. "We should kill the Wonderers aswell. I have the list. Ludwig, Thibo, Witherstorm, Alex, SuperLaserGuy, Jude, Axel, Jim Bob, Petra, Samantha, Cedric, Jim, Ellie, Nathan, and Rigby." said Ellis. "Great idea." said Ravenclaw. "We should attempt to murder them now. Ben told us that Ludwig and his team are attempting to kill us." said Lukas. "Yes. But we only have four members left. However, I have ordered a squad. Their names are Logan, Lucas, Emily, Patrick, Aaron, Pete, Jesse, and Paulina." said Ravenclaw. "You called?" asked Logan. "Yes." said Ravenclaw. "I'm back." said Ben. "That's fantastic." said Ravenclaw. "Let's go find these idiots." said Jesse. Chapter 2: Time to Duel We were out of hiding and on our way. "We should drink these." said Jim Bob. He gave us some invisibility potions. We drank them. I gave everyone an elytra. "We're gonna have to fly." I said. We all jumped onto a building and glided off of it on our elytra. "We're very high up!" said Ellie. "That's the point." said Samantha. "Gah!" said Axel. He appeared to have aerophobia. However, Ravenclaw found us. He glided through the sky on his elytra. He started to fire at us, when he shot an arrow at Samantha, right in the face. She survived, but he fired 15 more times, all perfectly placed. Samantha's irises rolled into the back of her eyes, and she plummeted to the ground. She was already dead before she fell. The only thing her family felt was anger, and they shot Paulina and Patrick dead. Ravenclaw's group fled, and the Wonderers flew to the ground. "Where's Samantha?" asked Witherstorm. The rest of Sam's family started to look upset. "Wow, I am so, so sorry." said Ellie. "She was a great person." said Axel. SuperLaserGuy glided down, but something wasn't right. His right eye was completely gone. He had been shot through the eye. "Are you okay?" asked Petra. "I... Am holy." said SuperLaserGuy. Everyone laughed. "That certainly brightens things up." said Cedric. We build a shelter and stayed there for the night. We woke up the next morning, lightheaded with sadness. We still couldn't get over the fact that Samantha had died. We made a big breakfast, then started to build a farm. "I'm glad we can catch a break. Not like a normal war." said Thibo. "Hmm. Yeah." said Witherstorm. "We've been through so much." said Alex. "Yeah." said Jude. "And we lost some people along the way." I said. "Let's just let bygones be bygones." said Jim Bob. "But how can we, Jim Bob? We've lost family members." said Petra. "Samantha and Bob would want us to keep fighting." said Nathan. "You're right." said Jim. "Yeah." said Axel. "I'm just glad we can-" said Ellie, who was cut off. Chapter 3: Escape To The Nether Ending Flames Ravenclaw had found us again. He started attacking us. Lukas was about to kill Jude. He raised his sword, but was killed by Nathan. Jude killed Logan and Pete. Ellie slaughtered Lucas and Ben. Precious tried to scratch Cedric, but was scared off by Ellie. We knew we couldn't hold them off, so we build a portal. We arrived in the Nether, where we build a base out of Nether brick. "That was a close one." said SuperLaserGuy. "We're so close to beating him I can taste it." said Petra. "Yeah!" said Jim Bob. "We're killing him. For Sam. And Bob." said Cedric. "He deserves it." said Thibo. "Yeah!" said Axel. "We need to act fast." said Alex. "He's right." said Ellie. We used the power of the Command Block to build stronger weapons. I got the Smite of Thor and upgraded it to Sharpness X. Everyone enchanted their weapons. "The Mossy Wang is powerful enough." said Petra. "We're running out of time!" said Jude. He was right. We were running out of time. Slowly, but surely. We needed to work together to stop the war and defeat Ravenclaw. We went far away and built another portal. We entered it. Chapter 4: Base After Base We had landed in a Mesa, but it wasn't the one where we killed the Wither. There were no craters. It was a different Mesa, and it was clean. "I've had so many memories in the Mesa." I said. "Yeah. But this is the end of the beginning of it all." said Thibo. "The only thing that matters now is defeating Ravenclaw." said Petra. "You're right, Petra." I said. "If I get the chance, I am going to help Ludwig. Ravenclaw deserves to meet the end of my fist." said Ellie. "I agree with the new girl." said Petra. "Me too. We got your back, Ludwig." said Jim Bob. "Good. We need to find the right moment. I've always wanted to have an adrenaline rushing, action pumping, heart pounding, intense fight at midnight. In a castle." said Witherstorm. "We'll build a castle and lure Ravenclaw over here." said Jim. We got to work on the castle. Me and Petra took watch to make sure Ravenclaw didn't come. The group had half built one of the castle towers, and were working on another one. "It's been a crazing few months, hasn't it?" asked Petra. "Yeah." I said. "I just can't believe what happened to mom, and Bob." said Petra. "I am very sorry for your loss, Petra." I said. "He needs to be stopped." said Petra. "Yes." I agreed. "You've done nothing but help us so far. If it weren't for you or your team, a lot more of my family would be gone. You inspired me, Ludwig. I'm counting on you." said Petra. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said. She kissed me on the cheek. Actually kissed me on the cheek. I fainted immediately, but woke up straight after. "Okay, that was awkward. I won't do that again." I said. Two hours passed and the group were nearly finished. They had about 100 blocks left to place. "It looks great!" said Petra. I nodded in agreement. "This "Axel" has been doing a great job of building!" said Ellie. "Why thank you!" said Axel. She hugged him. I thought it was a bit uncanny since I literally just got kissed by a girl. "Hey! Get down from there!" yelled Jesse. Behind him was Emily. "What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Jesse. "Defending ourselves from Ravenclaw!" said Ellie. "You're the criminals!" said Jesse. "No! Ravenclaw is! He killed two of my family members!" said Jim Bob. "What?!" asked Jesse. "He killed two innocent people!" said Thibo. "He lied to us!" said Jesse. "We'll be right up!" yelled Emily. They came up. "Count us in on your mission." said Jesse. "Okay." I said. Chapter 5: Building An Army "We've lost ALL OUR MEN!" yelled Ravenclaw at Ellis. "We need a new squad!" said Ellis. "Exactly!" said Ravenclaw. Precious purred. "So, I hired one." said Ravenclaw. A group of people named Zachary, Sam, Jordan, Joseph, Tom, Olivia, Gregory, Orval, Cedrick and Owen came in. "Why am I here?" asked Tom. Ravenclaw threatened him with a sword. "GET OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!" he yelled. Tom left. Jordan followed behind. "We still have the other eight. That makes ten. Stupid others, betraying us like that." said Ravenclaw. Meanwhile, we saw another two people rush over. "RAVENCLAW! SOUND THE ALARM!" said Emily. "No! I'm Tom. This is Jordan, or Sparklypants." said Tom. "He's a jerk!" said Jordan. "You're dang right!" said Rigby. "We're building an army! We have like sixteen people! Including you, eighteen!" said Witherstorm. "We'll join!" said Tom. They entered the castle. Midnight was approaching fast. Chapter 6: The Inspirational Conversation We trained until the sky started to turn orange. It was roughly 6pm. We only had 6 hours before the big event. "Ludwig." said Petra. "Yeah?" I asked. "Sit here." said Petra. I sat next to Petra. "I've been worrying about the fight. If only we didn't lose Bob, we'd stand a better chance." said Petra. "We should just say goodbye, and let that goodbye be a goodbye." I said. "I guess you're right." said Petra. "We have some good fighters." I said. "I lost my touch, Ludwig. I'm not good at anything these days. Not at fighting. Not at protecting myself. Not at being a good friend." said Petra. "Well. I think you're great at fighting. You're an amazing friend. And if you weren't good at protecting yourself, you wouldn't be alive and well." I said. "You're right, Ludwig. I know you are." said Petra. "Hey. What's going on?" asked Jim Bob. "Just a general private conversation." I said. "I think something is going on." said Jim Bob. "Shut up." said Petra. Jim Bob left. "I'm gonna get going." I said. "You do that." said Petra. It was around 7pm right now. We felt so unprepared that we were ready to give up. Except me. "No! We don't give up. If you don't take risks, you're gonna be in the same comfort zone all your life! Life isn't fun without taking risks. And it's a risk to fight this battle, but it's a risk to give up aswell." I said. "Ludwig is right." said Alex. "Yeah!" said SuperLaserGuy. Everyone clapped. "Ludwig, I... Uh... Don't hate you anymore." said Nathan. "That's great." I said. "In fact, I have to admit that you're pretty cool." said Nathan. Chapter 7: Preparation For The Battle We started to prepare. It was 7:30pm. We were almost ready. Me and Ellie engineered some machines to defend the castle. We made TNT cannons, arrow dispensers, booby traps, you name it, we've got it. Jim Bob also put harming potions and poison potions in another dispenser machine. We just needed to practice. I allowed Nathan and Ellie to beat me up with their swords so they can gain confidence. I reassured Petra that she was a good fighter. I helped Witherstorm by packing his food for him. I gave Thibo a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I gave Alex, Jude and Jim Bob some potions and I gave Sharpness V diamond axes to Jim and Cedric. We were basically ready to go to war. We waited for Ravenclaw to arrive, spending every single shed of peace worthfully. It was 8pm by the time we used woollen punch bags as training gear. We made sure that we were prepared. We didn't even care if we were too overpowered anymore. We just wanted to defeat Ravenclaw. Chapter 8: Leisure Time We decided to spend our few hours of leisure time creating graves for Samantha, Bob, and other casualties. Jim Bob was still heartbroken, same with Petra and the others. "Ludwig, this is insane. What if we don't make it?" asked Petra. "If we die, we die heroes. Die trying to fight this." I said. "Don't stress yourself." said Jim Bob. "We're gonna die tonight!" said Nathan. "Don't be morbid! Not when she's like this!" said Jim Bob. "Yeah. That would be appreciated." said Petra, glaring angrily at Nathan. "Sorry." said Nathan. "It's okay." said Petra. "If you feel weak, rest up, eat something, drink something, whatever you feel will help your strength." I said. Everyone got some food, a drink, and rested up for an hour. Chapter 9: The Message It was our last moment of peace before the battle. 11:00pm. Ellie and Petra were still beating up wool with their swords. Witherstorm was getting some rest. Thibo was polishing his swords and Jim Bob was brewing. We all felt happy just for a moment. We knew that it wouldn't last long. But then, we heard Ravenclaw's voice, presumably using noteblocks and jukeboxes. "I know that you wish to fight me. You may even think that this decision is wise. But you are mistaken. Ludwig, right now you are allowing your friends to die for you. Come and seek me, and no one shall be harmed. If you seek me, I will leave the castle untouched. If you seek me, your group will be rewarded. You have one hour." We knew that we wanted to fight. Risking our lives to try and prevail is a very noble act. We were not about to give up just from one person's persuasion. A person who is the antagonist in our story. We will NOT give up, even if it means losing friends. "Everyone! If you feel unsafe, we'll get bodyguards!" I said. No one knew for a split second what I was babbling on about. Then, I started to place four iron blocks in a T shape and a pumpkin on top in the middle. I did this countless times until we had an entire army of Iron Golems. "Ludwig! I have an idea!" said Ellie. "Look, tell me later!" I responded. "No! You don't understand!" said Ellie. "Tell me later!" I said again. "LUDWIGVONKOOPA22! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Ellie shouted. "Fine!" I said. "What if we used a Doomsday bomb? We won't just stop Ravenclaw's team, we'll destroy them!" said Ellie. "Look, that sounds like a great idea, but I don't think we have that kind of time!" I said. "I don't even think we have the materials to build one!" said Cedric. "I appreciate the thought, but Cedric's right! We don't have the time or the materials!" I said. "Oh. That's fine. I just wanted to try and be useful." said Ellie. "You'll get your chance." I said. It was 11:50pm. Ten minutes before the fight. Petra and Jim Bob wanted to talk to me. "Ludwig, if you don't make it, I think you're awesome." said Jim Bob. "Me too." said Petra. We all had a nice chat for five minutes. "I'm very nervous." said Petra. "It's okay, Petra." I said. "I'm gonna fight this battle. I am gonna show the world what I am made of." said Petra. "That's the spirit!" said Jim Bob. "It's only 5 more minutes." said Petra. We spent the five minutes wisely. Chapter 10: The Battle of the Ages Ravenclaw lined his goons up ready for battle. He had hired eight batches of sixteen people for the fight. He had a big army of over 100 people, compared to eighteen. "There's no way we can do this!" said Ellie. "It's too dangerous!" said Petra. "Leave the girls!" said Cedric. "Ludwig, if you don't make it back-" said Petra. She kissed me again. "Got it, Petrie." I said. The rest of us went out to battle. "I'll come!" said Petra. She followed. "Well. Look who decided to show up." said Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw." said Jim. "Can't wait to own him." said Petra. "A very small team you have, Ludwig. You call that an army?" asked Ravenclaw. Everyone laughed, but stopped at Ravenclaw's will, as if he were a God or a king. "CHARGE!" he yelled. Ravenclaw's army ran at Ludwig's team. We killed as many as we could. Until the fight took a hit. They used the Command Block to make TNT fly everywhere. It wrecked the castle, but also destroyed a huge chunk of Ravenclaw's team. Luckily, no one on our side was killed. We all escaped to the castle. Everyone was running around the castle like lunatics, panicking. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" yelled Tom, right before he rammed front first into Jordan. Soon The Order of the Cat started to drop TNT on the castle and throw fire charges at us. "Petra! Axel! You okay?" I asked. "Never better! You seen Ellie?" asked Axel. "No." said Petra. "Well, I'm mad for her! I better tell her right now because I probably won't be here by dawn! See ya!" said Axel. He ran in the opposite direction. We soon found Ellis, plotting to kill us. He even thought of digging a trench, putting great armor on us, fill it with lava, and throw us in so we could die a slow, painful and horrific death. Suddenly, he saw us. "And what do you think YOU'RE doing here?!" yelled Ellis. "Sweet revenge!" said Witherstorm. He stabbed him right in the throat. He was suffering as he slowly died. "It didn't have to end like this." said Nathan. "You- ruined- everything." said Ellis. "Actually- I guess you where right- about- Ravenclaw. But now- I'm gonna die-" said Ellis. "Hang on." I said. "I'll - try. But first, take this." said Ellis. He passed me a potion. "Drink it, and you will see why - I did - What I did - And how Ravenclaw - Is more evil - Than - You - Thin - K..." said Ellis, struggling to breathe. He passed away soon after. "Wow. I feel so bad." said Witherstorm. "Look, we should fight. Not coward out." said Thibo. We knew he was right. Chapter 11: The Truth I hesitated for a moment. "What if it's a trick?" I asked. "Ravenclaw is evil. How could he be more evil than we thought?" asked Thibo. "Only one way to find out." I said. I drank the potion. "Whoa. I feel like I'm not myself anymore." I said. "What do you see?" asked Thibo. "I - Feel like Ellis." said Ellis. Except, it was me. I was in a different place. Far from the castle. No where near any fights, me, my group, or Ravenclaw. "Join my team!" yelled Ravenclaw. "No!" Ellis said firmly. "That's. It!" said Ravenclaw. He gave Ellis a potion that forced him to be on his side. "Now. Kill Witherstorm. It will scare Ludwig off. It may even force him to join our side." said Ravenclaw. "Yes." said Ellis. "But Ludwig and his team are in the Far Lands. We are NOT walking that far!" yelled Ravenclaw. "What do you wish me to do?" asked Ellis. "Wait." Ravenclaw said, simply. Weeks passed, just not in the real world. It skipped to where Ellis presumably shot Witherstorm dead, only for him to return later. I returned to my friends in the castle. "You zoned out." said Witherstorm. "I know." I said. "What did you see?" asked Thibo. "That Ravenclaw is worse than we thought. He has no followers. He forced them to be on his side with black magic. Like a brainwash potion." I said. "Oh. Well, we need to get away from here." said Witherstorm. We nodded in agreement and fled the scene. Chapter 12: Witherstorm's Witless Plans We stayed in the castle to get our strength back. "Back so soon?" asked Ellie. "No. Just uhh... Getting a breather." I said. "Yeah." said Thibo. "Guys, I have a plan!" said Witherstorm. "Okay." said Thibo. "Okay. We go out there. We walk up to Ravenclaw and stab him in the chest!" said Witherstorm. We all just laughed. "You think that will work?" asked Ellie, breaking into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Well, I have another plan!" said Witherstorm. We all continued to laugh. "We kick him in the groin!" said Witherstorn. Everyone laughed harder. "You think... You think that... Will kill him?!" asked Thibo. He didn't need telling that it was a rhetorical question. Chapter 13: In Hiding Again We hid deep inside a chamber to concoct another plan. We knew Ravenclaw would just come to the castle, and we knew planning in a warrior zone would be a death wish. "Guys, Ravenclaw's won." said Thibo. "Shut up." said Witherstorm. "We're finished. Ravenclaw's done. Anyone who says otherwise is killing themselves." said Thibo. "Said who? We're gonna fight to the death!" I said. "It's a suicide mission. We should just go home." said Thibo. "You wanna take the coward's way out?" asked Witherstorm. "If we get to live a little longer, then yes." said Thibo." Everyone shook their heads in disgust. "We've come this far. We almost made it." I said. "You have good armor. Weapons. Tools. Supplies. Resources." said Witherstorm. "Okay. Fine." said Thibo. We all left the hole. Chapter 14: Mass Devastation We went back outside to discover Ellie fending off Ravenclaw's gang. We helped her. "Are you nuts?!" said Witherstorm. "I wanted to help!" said Ellie. "I. Have had. ENOUGH OF THIS!" yelled Ravenclaw. He built a giant nuke bomb and set it off. The land exploded everywhere. Me, Witherstorm and Petra were blasted 100 blocks away. We were knocked out cold. We awoke and saw a mass of bodies. We even saw some of our group crying and saddened. "Oh no." I said. We all rushed over and saw Jim and Cedric dead. Jim Bob was crying his eyes out. Petra soon joined in. We also saw Ellie crying over Nathan's dead body. "No! He's gone!" said Ellie. At least that's what I heard. Her tears made it hard to hear her. We even saw Jude and Alex crying. SuperLaserGuy came over. My heart stopped beating as I looked at the sight. I could not believe it. Thibo, my friend from the very beginning, was dead. This couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming. I could not believe my eyes. "No! No! No! Thibo! He's - dead!" said Witherstorm. "I'm sorry about Nathan, Ellie." said Axel. She ran up to him and kissed him right on the lips. "Oh, uh..." said Axel. I saw Tom with a busted leg and Jordan with a busted arm. Jesse and Emily were unharmed. The others were unharmed. We mourned Thibo and the others that had lost their lives in the fight, and went back to battle. Chapter 15: Last Day on Earth? We saw that Ravenclaw's team were very damaged from the Nuke explosion. He only had about 50 men left, only 10 of them unharmed. We could also see that Precious survived. "Ludwig, give yourself up!" we heard Ravenclaw yell from 300 blocks away. We then realized that he was not with his team. "I'm showing myself." I said. "NO!" said Petra. "Yes." I said. I went, but Petra followed. I found Ravenclaw waiting for me. "What a stupid young man you are, Ludwig." said Ravenclaw. "Don't hurt him!" said Petra. "Hurt him doesn't even describe it!" yelled Ravenclaw. He slashed me across the chest with a sword. Then shot me with a bow and arrow five times. The last thing I heard before death was Petra crying. I woke up in a strange place, similar to when I fought the Wither. Instead, people were there. Thibo, the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation, I even saw, recognisable by his Ash Ketchum skin from Pokémon, my old friend Tucker. "Guys! Where am I?" I asked. "Safe. Surrounded by friends. You're in your head, Ludwig." said Tucker. "So this isn't real?" I asked. "No. None of it." said Thibo. "We want you to protect Jim Bob and Petra with all your might and life!" said Samantha. "I will." I responded. "You are not dead, by the way. Keep safe in the Nether." Tucker chuckled. "I will." I said. "Make sure no one hurts them!" said Cedric. "You're all very brave. We know you can win this." said Jim. "Even if some of us got our head smashed in!" said Bob. Everyone laughed. "Even if we both fell into lava! Even if only you survived!" said Tucker. I nodded my head in agreement. "Does it hurt? Dying?" I asked. "Quicker than falling asleep." said Cedric. I nodded. Chapter 16: Still Alive I awoke in Petra's arms. I could tell it was a prank so I quickly shut my eyes. Ravenclaw laughed. "LudwigVonKoopa22, is dead!" he yelled. Everyone on his team laughed, but everyone on mine cried. "LUDWIG IS DEAD!" he yelled even louder. Everyone laughed louder. "So. That's too many lives you've taken now." said Ellie. "You even killed my friend Nathan." she continued. "So?!" yelled Ravenclaw. "Ludwig may be dead, but he didn't die in vain. None of them did. They're still with us, in here, our hearts. So is Jim, Cedric, Samantha, Thibo, and Nathan. But you WILL die in vain! BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG! LUDWIG WAS A GOOD MAN! HIS HEART BEAT TO SAVE US! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US! SO I WILL AVENGE THEM!" yelled Ellie. She drew her sword and sliced Precious' head off. She died instantly. "NO! PRECIOUS!" yelled Ravenclaw. I awoke. "I'M NOT REALLY DEAD!" I yelled. "GET BACK HERE!" Ravenclaw yelled back. I hid behind a pillar in the throne room. Ravenclaw found me. "BACK OFF!" yelled Jude. I punched Ravenclaw. Everyone started dropping TNT on Ravenclaw's team. Chapter 17: Intensifying Ellie, Axel, Witherstorm and Alex rushed over and joined in with me fighting Ravenclaw. He blasted Ellie fifty blocks away. Axel chased Ravenclaw. "ARGH! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU NUMB NUT!" Axel yelled as he chased him. Some of Ravenclaw's troops were on the scene. We fought some of them, and Axel came rushing back with Ellie in his arms. "Is she dead?!" I asked. "NO! BUT RAVENCLAW'S POURED LAVA LITERALLY EVERYWHERE!" Axel yelled. We saw lava spewing out all over the castle grounds. Petra and Jim Bob rushed over. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" asked Jim Bob, yelling. "HE'S LIT THE ENTIRE CASTLE UP!" yelled Axel. We all escaped as some of Ravenclaw's troops burnt to a crisp. A lot were still standing, however. We escaped further into the castle. Chapter 18: The Last Casualties We chased Ravenclaw until we were all out of breath. Some of Ravenclaw's troops had turned on him. Zachary and Cedrick left Ravenclaw's side and joined ours. "You're evil." said Zachary. "Yeah." said Cedrick. "How brave of you to leave my team right in front of me." said Ravenclaw. He slashed their throats until they lost all their health. "Ludwig - C'mere." said Cedrick. "Yes?" I asked. "Make sure you win this." said Cedrick. They both passed away soon after. "Ha ha. What a shame." said Ravenclaw." Chapter 19: The End & The Aftermath It was either my last stand, or Ravenclaw's. We tried to hit each other, but our blades met. "STOP JAMMING MY SWORD!" said Ravenclaw. "No!" I replied. Our swords were completely stuck together. There could still only be one winner. Petra shot him in the shoulder with an arrow. His sword fell out of his hands. I picked it up, and slashed Ravenclaw, then stabbed him, then slit his throat. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to the ground. Two weeks passed. We cleaned up the mess Ravenclaw had caused. We rebuilt our home. We held a memorial for Thibo and Nathan and the others who died trying to fight him. Everybody loved us. We were world famous. If you went anywhere in the overworld you couldn't find anyone who hated us. Petra hugged me. "You saved us all." she said. "Believe me, I'm well aware." I said. Chapter 20: This Is Still Not The End It was a long journey for the past year after Ravenclaw's demise and the death of Thibo. I ended up marrying Petra, and Axel ended up marrying Ellie. The rest of the group ended up single. We were put into the pages of legends, even the Minecraftia Hall of Fame. We were soon known as "The Order of Wonders". Even Porkchop and our dogs cheered us on. Everyone turned up for the weddings. The remainders of Ravenclaw's troops apologized, and were imprisoned for life. Despite Ravenclaw being dead, and the command block sealed forever, our adventures are only just beginning. You can catch our new adventures in the New Worlds arc, where we go to many new dimensions. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Witherstorm *Thibo1102 *Alex Sapre *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Axel *Jim Bob *Petra *Samantha *Cedric *Jim *Ellie *Nathan *Rigby *Jordan *Tom *Ravenclaw *Ellis *Ben *Lukas *Precious *Tucker (dream) *Bob (dream) Deaths This book has the most casualties out of any Minecraftia book so far. In total, over 20 people where killed in battle. Many were injured, including SuperLaserGuy, losing an eye. *Samantha *Paulina *Patrick *Lukas *Logan *Pete *Lucas *Ben *Ellis *Jim *Cedric *Nathan *Thibo1102 *Precious *Zachary *Cedrick *Many members of Ravenclaw's army Reception This book recieved mixed to positive reviews. Lukas Kierkegaard said he thoroughly enjoyed reading it when EllegaardRedstone22 showed it to him, giving it 9.5/10 and the only reason it wasn't 10 because of the cliché ending. EllegaardRedstone22 also stated that this was his favorite Minecraftia book, giving it 8/10. Trivia *Despite being the "Final Battle", this is NOT the end of the Minecraftia series. It is simply the end of the Ravenclaw arc. **Due to this, Ravenclaw may die in this story. *This will be the biggest story in the Minecraftia series, with a total of 20 chapters. *Ludwig stated that someone in Ludwig's Team will inevitably die. It's confirmed that Ludwig, Jude, Petra and Ellie survive no matter what. *Ludwig has stated that things will get "romantic". **This could have something to do with Ludwig and Petra. **Ludwig has stated that Ludwig and Petra will in fact be in a relationship. *Ludwig has confirmed that Ludwig and the Final Battle has been proofread and is ready to be published. *Ludwig has stated that there is at least twenty deaths, more than likely one (or more) of these are main characters. **Ravenclaw and possibly his team could also be in the death toll. *As of this book, LudwigVonKoopa22 and Petra and Axel and Ellie are married. *This is the first time a main character actually dies. Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Books Category:Ludwig and the Final Battle Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan